Breaking Colors
by PrettyMistakes
Summary: It's a cold winter evening. Gusto has lost the inspiration to work on his art, while three of the other gummies can't sleep. This leads to friendships evolving and borders being moved.


I wanted to do something a little different: A lighter story rather than a dark one. So this is what I ended up with. I hope you'll like it. :)

 **Summary:** It's a cold winter evening. Gusto has lost the inspiration to work on his art, while three of the other gummies can't sleep. This leads to friendships evolving and borders being moved. Rated K+ just to be on the safe side.

* * *

 **Breaking Colors**

She sat in the red chair, curled up in a blanket. She sipped her hot chocolate as she looked at the bear in front of her.

"How's it going with your painting? Didn't you start a new project this morning?"

"I tried. But it's all wrong," he answered, shaking his head. "Every time I try to paint something new, it just... I can't seem to do it right. It's horrible. It's like I've lost the ability to put colors together." He sighed, as he put his cup on the small table next to the couch.

"You'll figure it out, Gusto," Sunni comforted him. "You just need to find your inspiration. And that can be a little hard for you sometimes." There was a short pause. "You just need to be patient, even though that's not really your thing."

Gusto leaned back in the couch to have a look at her. The light from the fireplace was lighting up his face. He crossed his arms as he smiled warmly at her.

"You know? I really like you, but I also kind of hate it, when you're right."

"That's what I do." She smiled, as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. Sunni suddenly began blinking with one eye. She rubbed it, as she placed the cup on the table.

"Is something wrong?" Gusto asked concerned.

"I think I got something in my eye," she said, blinking again. Gusto got off the couch and kneeled in front of the chair, Sunni was sitting in.

"Here, let me have a look." Gusto tried to examine the eye. He had his face so close to hers, that she could feel his breathing on her face. Only then Sunni leaned in and kissed him. A little surprised shiver went through him as he felt her lips touch his. Then he smiled and began kissing back, placing one hand around her neck, slightly touching her yellow hair. None of them had noticed a certain brown bear looking at them from the doorway to the kitchen. As Sunni finally decided to draw her head back, she had a self-satisfied smile upon her face.

"I lied," she said. Gusto rubbed his forehead, his cheeks turning light lavender, as he pulled his head a bit away from hers.

"I could feel that," he said tenderly, still looking into her eyes.

* * *

"Grammi!" Gruffi shut the door behind him to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Gruffi?" The orange bear sat at the kitchen table with her evening snack; a handful of grapes, a cookie and a cup of tea.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked her in confusion.

"I can't sleep. What about you?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep either. I was just about to go in here for some tea. And then I caught Gusto kissing Sunni in the living room." He sat down at the table in front of Grammi.

"Really?" she responded, seeming happy.

"Yes!"

"So?" She smiled at him, sipping her tea.

"What do you mean 'so'? She's too young for him!" Gruffi could feel himself getting upset.

"She's not a child anymore, Gruffi. And she really likes him. That's clear for everyone."

"What about Gusto?" Gruffi asked sourly, leaning his head in one hand. Grammi took a bite of her cookie. Then she walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed a mug.

"He obviously likes her as well. Otherwise he would never have kissed her." She poured tea into the mug and handed it to Gruffi, before she sat down in front of him. "Sometimes you think the worst about Gusto, even though he's always very optimistic regarding _you_." Gruffi was about to open his mouth in protest, but Grammi continued: "And you always assume that Gusto is irresponsible in everything he does. But if he really _was_ irresponsible, he would have kissed Sunni several years ago and not have waited until now." Gruffi looked at her, realizing she was right.

"So try to relax, Gruffi Gummi," Grammi continued, as she cheerfully held up her mug in air. She smiled at him. "And drink some tea with me."

* * *

Gusto and Sunni walked down the hallway. Outside the door to her room they stopped. She turned around to look at him.

"Well, goodnight, Gusto."

"Goodnight, Sunners." He leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled his head back and smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She blushed, before she opened the door and disappeared into her room. Gusto walked back to his room. As he closed the door behind him, he looked up to see the white canvas in the middle of the room. He lid up a candle, as he found his brushes and began painting the yellow and green colors onto the canvas.

Maybe the previous lack on inspiration wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
